Return from Kalos
by TeamEevee
Summary: Just a normal day for Misty, but an abnormal night for her. What will happen when Ash returns from Kalos and visits his long time friend. Will they be friends anymore after that night?


**Hello, guys! TeamEevee here. This is my first fanfiction, so please review and feel free to criticise, since that is what makes me improve. This is probably bad so please forgive me. Hopefully, I will get better at writing and make some fanfics that please all of you.**

 **I gonna start with this one-shot and I will continue with some other chaptered fanfics later on and some crossovers with Harry Potter. I really hope that will be fun and you guys will have fun reading it.**

 **This story happened after Ash returned from Kalos and before he got the tickets to go to Alola.**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Misty:16 (she is only a few months older than Ash, checked Bulbapedia)**

 **Okay! Enough blabbering, let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is obviously not owned by me. If I was, Ash would have 1)been way better 2)been less dumb 3)been at least 17 by now 4) travelled with Hilda in the Unova region 5)been with Misty as a couple.**

"Good job! You are getting better!" said Misty, as she scored another victory.

"Oh well, it is still not good enough. You are very strong! Especially your starmie, it totally destroyed my Pikachu with only water pulse!" said the trainer (BTW, in case you guys are wondering, this is not Ash. There are a lot of pikachus in the Viridian Forest in the game)

"Don't worry, it is fine. You will do better and you will beat me someday."

"Oh I will! Just so you wait."

"That's the spirit!" replied Misty, grinning.

The trainer ran out of the gym and hurried to the Pokemon centre. That was the last gym battle, wow, sure was a tiring smiled as she strolled back to her room. Another victory, she is getting better. Her gym now requires at least two gym badges in order to be qualified to challenge her.

She sat on her bed as she gazed at the column of photos which sat on her desk. They are mostly of the time that she was travelling around with Brock, Pikachu and ...Ash.

She smiled at the picture of them in a group photo as the memory came rushing in. It is a photo of Brock holding his trusty frying pan and with Ash draping an arm on Misty's shoulder as they were laughing. This photo was taken by Todd Snap back in the Jhoto region.

She stared at the picture as the memories of her travelling came rushing back in. She always does this when she's free, it reminds her of the good ol' day when she was travelling around with Ash and the others.

Ash and the others,huh. She smiled as the image of the dense, thick-headed boy appeared in her head. She always liked that little boy that made their travelling much more interesting by bringing them into trouble with legendaries and evil organisations.

"You know if you keep staring at that picture, it will burn up someday,"

"You know if you don't knock on the door before you came in, I will kill you someday," said Misty, sarcastically, as she looked up to her oldest sister, Daisy.

"That is not very nice, besides, I did knock, but you were too obsessed with that photo to know it."

"Sure…"

Ding-Dong

"I thought we already had my last gym battle," grumbled MIsty.

"Maybe it's Tracey!" said Daisy excitedly

"But I thought he would come tomorrow!"

"I don't care, just answer the door already!"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Why do you think I can do it when I am in these clothes!"Shouted Daisy as she ran back to her room.

"Airheads..."muttered Misty as she rushed to the door.

She walked to the door and opened it.

" Hi, Trace…?" She stopped in mid-sentence, staring at the teenager in front of her.

"ASH?!"

"Hey MIsty, how have you been?"said Ash with his Pikachu sleeping in his arms.

Misty was shocked beyond words. She has never expected that Ash will visit her so suddenly.

"Um...Uh...Why are you here? I thought you were in Kalos!"

"I am not staying there am I?" replied Ash with a big lopsided grin on his face. "Besides, is there a problem visiting my best friend?"

Misty melted at his words, her heart was beating so loudly that she can hear it herself. However, she can't just give in and say something nice. It is not like her, it is not like them.

"It is not a problem for visiting your best friend, but it is a problem that you made no attempt in contacting the your best friend!"

"Well, I am sorry, okay? It is just that I am a little busy with my travelling and I couldn't spare my time to visit my old friends. Anyways, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, in fact, terrific, thank you very much "

"Good for you."

"By the way, can I come in?"asked Ash

"No."

Ash answered with a pout and Misty smiled. How can she refuse such a cute face?

"Alright, just don't break anything."

"Gee, thanks, I am not a kid."

"Oh I noticed," she said with a blush as she quickly swept over the figure in front of her. Broad shoulders, tanned skin, nice biceps, wow, travelling is surely making look good.

The blush, of course, did not go unnoticed.

Ash said with a smirk, his words dipped in sarcasm "Oh, Misty, are you sick? You look all flushed!"

Misty was very surprised, when did he become so observant? I thought he is only observant when he is battling. When did he become so hot too!

"Huh, nothing. Are you coming in or not."

Ash smiled and said of course. He walked past Misty as Daisy came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh! It's Ash! Wow! You aren't so little anymore. Misty, get him before he is taken away!" said Daisy.

Misty's face became the same colour as her hair as soon as she heard that. Oh, Daisy is gonna pay for that.

"Just go back to your 'Tracey-in-my-bed' fantasy that you always have and leave me alone!" shouted Misty.

"Still the same hothead, huh, Misty?" mocked Ash.

"Shut up!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're so annoying! UHHHHH! You all are so annoying. I'm going out to have some fresh air." she shouted and she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the door. Leaving her sister and Ash. Pikachu was wakened in the process and shocked everyone in the room right after Misty left the room. Everyone fell on the floor with their hair burnt.

"Thanks...Pikachu," said Ash, with obvious sarcasm, weakly.

"Chaaaa,"

Misty walked along the sandy shores of the beach. She stared out at the setting sun, a beautiful yolk, slowly descending into the sea, turning the whole sky orange. It was her favourite place after all. Ocean, gentle breezes, water Pokemon, what can be better than that? She always goes there and takes a walk when the three airheads become annoying.

"Misty, why did you run off like that?" asked a voice as it approached. Misty knew that voice very well, it was her best friend's after all.

"What do you want Ash? I said I wanted some fresh air."

"Then, can't I have some fresh air with my best friend."

"Best friends? Is that what we will always be?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course, we will be BFFs right?"

Misty turned away, her heart sunk into her stomach. Oh well, it is Ash after all, what do you expect from him. Who should expect her always travelling friend to fall for her when there are plenty of beauties in the outside world? It is hopeless after all.

"Well, we can be more if you want to…" Misty immediately looked up at Ash, who looked away from her, hiding his obvious blushing face. She couldn't believe her ears.

Ash continued,"Well, you see, friends always come and go, I miss every one of them, Tracey, you, May, Max, Dawn, Brock, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont…

I miss every one of them when we separate. But after a while, the feeling usually die down a little bit, as I continue to strive for my dream. However, I just can't seem to get over the fact that you had to leave me. You were my very first travelling companion, after Pikachu of course, you were there to teach me and tell me what to do when I don't know what to do. Although we didn't start off as friends, I was still happy that I have someone to travel with. You travelled with me for two and a half years, Misty. I guess what I am really trying to say is. I really like you."

Misty gasped, never in her life she thought Ash will confess to her. Of course, she fantasies it every single day, but she had never thought it would be like this, in a beach, under the setting sun. This is too romantic to be true. She looked into Ash's eyes, chocolate meets turquoise.

Ash was actually pretty nervous, it is all new for him. He was afraid that she didn't feel the same way about him. But he told himself, I am brave enough to jump off a building to save Pikachu, confront evil organisations and legendaries, why can't I confess my feelings to the girl I like?

"Ash, I don't know what to say. This is a surprise. I want to have a long speech like you, but I guess what I can only thing I can say is…"

Ash braced himself for the rejection.

"I like you too."Misty looked away, blushing a dark crimson.

Ash's face lit up like he finally won a Pokemon Tournament. He was filled with joy. He couldn't believe it. Ash flew his arms around Misty and she hugged him back.

"So Misty, can I have the honour to be your boyfriend." asked Ash

"Well, let me see… Wynaut?" smiled Misty as she cracked that pokepun.

Ash leant in for a kiss and Misty gladly accepted it. It was heaven for both of them-them. The simple kiss quickly evolved into something more. Years of passion and hidden love powered their heated make out session.

"Ahem! This is a public place, go find a room for yourselves!" shouted an angry mum, covering the eyes of her child.

"Sorry, ma'am" Ash smiled at Misty as they started to walk towards the Cerulean Gym.

 **A/N: That came out worse than I expected. Now that teaches me a lesson, never write a story without a plan to start, end and for Ash to confess. This is a real failure but I don't want to rewrite it. This can mark as my starting point and see how much I improved as time passes. I might make an improved version of this story in the future, I am not sure. My next fanfic will be a long one of Ash being an Aura Guardian. Let's hope I can do better in that.**


End file.
